Le Gris du Monde
by HurricanePanda
Summary: Je m'appelle Novella. Je vis dans le Jardin Gris depuis que l'on m'a découvert inconsciente et sans souvenirs il y a plus d'un an. Une particularité ? Ma non capacité à voler, à cause de la taille de mes ailes et mon extrême timidité. Cependant je me plais bien dans ce village, tout va toujours pour le mieux. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Je relevai la tête et sursautai en entendant la voix de Mr Lowrie. Le professeur était directement venu vers moi sans un bruit en me voyant dans la bibliothèque. Il savait exactement où je pouvais me trouver. Celui-ci avait doucement tiré mon livre et posé sa main sur mon épaule avant de me demander :

« Je t'ai fait peur ? »

Fermant mon livre je lui mentis, sourire aux lèvres ;

« Bien sûr que non. Je vous avais senti venir.

-J'y crois, tiens ! Dépêche-toi la bibliothèque a tout de même des horaires de fermeture. Et je suis sûr qu'une certaine jeune fille n'a pas encore fait ses devoirs, tu devrais, tu sais, Ms Grief deviendra un jour folle avec Yosafire et toi !

-Je les ferai ce soir, répondis-je en bougonnant inlassablement.

-Dit-elle, puis, le lendemain matin, elle se rendra compte qu'elle ne les aura pas fait parce qu'elle voulait finir son livre, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Mr Lowrie sourit d'un air léger, je me sentais vraiment moi-même avec lui. Après tout, c'était la personne qui m'avait trouvée et encouragée. Je le considérais comme mon propre père, et j'espérais qu'il me considérait lui comme sa fille. C'était un homme franc et calme, Il aime beaucoup parler et raconter des histoires, nous passions d'ailleurs beaucoup de temps ensemble surtout lorsque j'étais plus jeune car il aimait lui aussi la lecture. Je ne l'avais jamais vu se fâcher et il portait toujours un sourire insouciant.

Avec les autres je m'en sortais un peu plus mal. J'étais extrêmement timide et je n'osais rien dire sans rougir, mais cela ne m'avait pas empêchée de m'être fait plusieurs amies même s'il existait toujours un fossé que je creusais entre nous.

Mr Lowrie était un démon griffon qui vivait dans le Village Gris, village solitaire entouré de forêts et de mer. Il possédait de longs cheveux noirs dont la frange lui tombait devant les yeux, attachés par une fine queue de cheval et surmonté d'une mèche rebelle rousse au milieu de la tête ressemblant à une plume. Ses pupilles étaient d'un noir de jais et se détachaient sur ses yeux dorés. Il avait des mains semblables à celles des oiseaux avec des serres marron et des griffes noires. Malgré sa longue queue composée de plumes gris sombres, le jeune homme ne semblait pas avoir d'ailes ou peut-être les cachait-il ? Il avait l'habitude de porter un pull gris au col roulé en dessous d'une veste grise foncée et un pantalon noir avec une empreinte d'oiseau imprimée au niveau des chevilles. Ses chaussures marron semblaient être vieilles et confortables, ce qui ne m'étonnait pas de sa part. Il portait en toute circonstance une épée sur sa ceinture, même pendant ses cours, rangée dans un étui où était gravée une étoile.

Moi ? Je m'appelle Novella et je suis aussi un démon. J'ai été retrouvée inconsciente sur la plage un jour de pluie par Mr Lowrie, j'avais perdu la mémoire et la seule chose dont j'arrivais à me rappeler fut mon prénom. Le professeur m'avait pris sous son aile ce jour-là, depuis, je vis dans une petite maison du Village Gris en harmonie avec les anges et les autres démons. Etihw et Kcalb notre Dieu et notre Diable vivait dans le BlancBlack Castle, au nord du rameau et veillaient sur la sécurité des habitants. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment gentils et tout se passait en paix et pour le mieux.

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux blancs tressés et remis mes lunettes qui glissaient en rangeant mes affaires. En regardant l'heure sur l'écran de mon téléphone je me mis à me dépêcher.

« Il est déjà si tard ?! Oh ça ne va vraiment pas !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, me demanda le professeur, tu as un train à prendre ?

-Non, non, mais j'avais promis à Macarona de l'aider à faire du tri dans ses livres, elle doit être déjà en train de m'attendre ! »

J'avais honte de moi, peut-être que Macarona allait m'aimer moins après ce retard ? Je filai en courant vers sa maison. Je repris mon souffle en toquant à sa porte et la jeune fille vint m'accueillir sourire aux lèvres.

« Ah ! Novella ! Entre, entre !

-D-désolée pour mon retard, dis-je, bégayant et rougissant. J-J'étais à la bibliothèque… Et ce livre…

-Eh ? En retard ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Et puis, Rawberry est venue juste avant alors ce n'est pas grave. »

Macarona était une jeune fille ange qui ne possédait pas d'auréoles au-dessus de sa tête. Elle avait de grands yeux rouges et des pupilles blanches. Sa peau était très claire et ses cheveux longs et châtains, dont deux mèches passaient au-dessus de ses épaules, atteignaient la moitié de son dos. Ils étaient surmontés d'un béret de la couleur du lierre ornementé d'une croix et d'une rayure rouge. Elle portait un uniforme marin de la même teinte de vert accompagné de croix rouges et de raies. Sur son dos se trouvait un long ruban décoré sur sa fin par des croix vertes. En dessous de cela elle portait des collants rouges au motif de carreaux ainsi que des ballerines noires, elles aussi ornementées de croix blanches.

C'était une fille douce et très gentille qui aimait les choses mignonnes. Un ange très émotionnel qui agissait parfois un peu comme une enfant. Elle avait la phobie des insectes à cause de Rawberry qui passait son temps à lui montrer et à lui faire attraper.

« Ah, alors si Rawberry était là… »

Rawberry était la meilleure amie de Macarona. Je l'appréciais aussi mais elle me faisait parfois un peu peur par le nombre et la variété d'aliments qu'elle mangeait. Et si encore ce n'était que des aliments ! Insectes et viande de n'importe quoi y passait.

« Elle n'est pas si terrible, tu sais, me dit mon amie.

-Eh bien, je plains son estomac…

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, dit-elle en frissonnant de dégoût, puis elle changea d'expression, c'est la première fois que tu viens ici, non ? Bienvenue !

-C'est plutôt mignon chez toi, dis-je, le rose aux joues. Et tu as une assez grande bibliothèque c'est assez rare de trouver ça !

-C'est vrai, j'en suis fière ! Au fait merci d'être venue m'aider. Je n'aurais jamais pu finir toute seule.

-C'est moi qui me suis proposée, faut pas t'embêter... Et toute façon je n'ai encore rien fait.

-C'est vrai, dit-elle avec un regard amusé. »

J'étais contente de passer ce moment avec elle, mais j'étais encore plus heureuse de savoir qu'elle appréciait ma compagnie. Le rangement était long et fatiguant mais Macarona et moi nous étions bien amusées. Après avoir terminé nous nous allongions toutes les deux à terre, épuisées.

« Ah, soupira mon amie. Je n' peux plus rien porter du tout ! Mes bras me font trop- »

L'ange fut coupé par la porte qui s'ouvrit d'un coup. Je vis une jeune fille enjouée à l'envers. Ses cheveux verts lui tombaient sur ses épaules et ses yeux couleur saumon pétillaient. Elle portait un sous-pull blanc en dessous d'un chandail-robe rouge avec un legging marron. Elle avait un couvre-chef qui cachait sa corne cassée ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes rouges. Autour de son cou pendait une croix dorée. Elle était accompagnée d'un jeune ange portant une petite cape sur une robe grise. Elle n'avait pas d'auréole non plus, ses yeux bleus, eux, pas d'expressions. Ses vêtements étaient décorés de motifs semblants à des dominos. Elle portait aussi un chapeau et tenait une crosse avec un ornement de dé dessus. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient tirés en arrière par deux couettes alors que le reste couvrait une partie de son visage ainsi que son œil droit.

C'était Yosafire et Froze.

« Allez debout vous deux ! Dialo nous a fait une tarte, cela vous dit d'en manger un bout ? »

Je me relevai en une fraction de seconde et je senti mes joues rougir de honte. Toutes les deux m'avaient vue dans cet état. Si encore il n'y avait que Yosafire, mais Froze aussi ! La jeune démon aux cheveux verts était vraiment très amicale et très ouverte avec moi –même parfois un peu trop- mais l'ange était plutôt froide ce qui me mettait mal à l'aise.

« Oui bien sûr, s'exclama Macarona. On la mérite cette tarte, pas vrai ?

-Oui, oui… »

Soudainement je vis Yosafire s'approcher de moi et me tirer les joues avec un :

« Novella est siiiii mignonne quand elle rougiiiiiit ! »

« Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire, demanda Froze.

-Oh ? Est-ce que tu es jalouse ? Bien sûr Fu-rooze est encore bien plus mignonne !

-Euh, les filles, intervint Macarona, la tarte va être froide ! »

Cette phrase eut le pouvoir de faire lâcher Yosafire qui s'écria :

« Oh oui ! Allons vite chercher Rawberry ! »

Et c'était ainsi que nos jours se passaient. Sans jamais de problèmes et en toute sérénité.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

« Vous avez entendu les rumeurs? Yosafire a été agressée cette nuit !

-Quoi ? Oh la pauvre petite ! Qui pourrait être capable de faire des choses pareilles ?

-Je ne sais pas cela commence à m'inquiéter, je ne pourrais plus sortir tranquille cette nuit… »

Yosafire ? Agressée ? Je me hâtai vers son logis en toute vitesse. Allait-elle bien ? N'était-ce pas trop grave ? Et pourquoi justement Yosafire ? Et comment un agressement pouvait-il arriver dans ce village si tranquille ? Toutes ces questions sans réponses me faisaient peur. Je toquai et entrai en toute vitesse chez mon amie.

« Yosaf ! Tout va bien ?! J'ai entendu dire que tu as été agressée ! »

Lorsque je repris mon souffle et me stoppai, je pus voir ce qui m'entourait. La jeune fille semblait avoir en rien changé depuis la veille et buvait du thé avec Froze. Ces rumeurs étaient-elles fausses au final ? J'étais un peu soulagée au fait de voir le jeune démon en sécurité mais j'étais un peu perdue dans tout cela.

« Eh ? Agressée ? Ah tu parles de ces égratignures ? C'n'est rien !

-Ce n'était pas tant de simples égratignures, lança Froze, je dois te rappeler dans quel état je t'ai retrouvée ? Et tu peux remercier Etihw de t'avoir soignée.

-Oh, c'est bon, qui s'en préoccupe ? Je suis soignée maintenant ! Et en plus je l'ai déjà remerciée. Mais c'est tellement mignon Novella de t'être inquiétée autant, répondit Yosafire, les mains sur les joues, se dodelinant.

-Eh bien j'ai entendu des personnes en parler… »

Yosafire allait bien vu l'attitude qu'elle avait. C'était vraiment la jeune fille que je connaissais.

« Ah, au fait, me proposa Froze, tant que tu es là, tu veux boire un peu de thé avec nous ?

-Tu es chez moi, ici, dois-je te le rappeler ? On invite pas sans permission.

-Si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu l'aurais laissée à la porte.

-Eh bien, répondis-je, je n'aime pas trop le thé…

-J'ai fait du chocolat chaud, s'exclama Yosafire, je suis contente que toi non plus tu n'aimes pas ça !

-Euh eh bien si ça ne vous embête pas, dis-je en m'asseyant. S'il te plaît tu peux me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Si c'est demandé si gentiment, sourit Yosafire. Froze, tu m'aideras un peu ?

-C'est si compliqué que ça de raconter, demanda le jeune ange.

-J'étais la victime, pas la peine de me martyriser plus ! Enfin bon je commence, ahem : Alors hier soir je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je me suis donc levée et j'ai regardé par la fenêtre. La lune était vraiment jolie. Alors je suis sortie, je voulais aller admirer les étoiles, Et j'avais raison, de dehors elles étaient encore plus belles ! Je n'ai pas fait trop de bruit devant chez Froze je ne voulais pas la réveiller, elle allait encore se mettre dans des états pas pareils en me levant la –Aïeuh ! »

Froze venait de lui donner un coup de pied dans le tibia.

« Me fait pas passer pour la méchante !

-Parce que tu n'en es pas une ? demanda Yosafire en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Aïe ! »

Elle venait de reprendre un fameux coup de Froze. Je riais en les voyants. Elles s'entendaient vraiment bien, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

« T'es pas gentille de te moquer de moi, Novella !

-Ah, non, je ne me moquais pas ! Je trouve juste que Froze et toi semblaient vraiment très amies.

-Oui, nous sommes les meilleures amies jurées de vœux d'amour !

-Ca ne se dit même pas, tu le sais, ça, soupira l'ange.

-Bref je continue, dit le démon aux cheveux verts, en ignorant la jeune fille. Alors je suis sortie et je suis allée jusqu'au jardin. J'ai fait bien attention d'éviter le trou et je suis arrivée saine et sauve au milieu des fleurs. Je me suis allongée au milieu et j'ai regardé les étoiles. Et après j'ai entendu quelque chose, et là ! »

La jeune fille s'approchait de moi et avait éteint la lumière, nous nous éclairions maintenant aux bougies. On se serait crus dans ces fameuses soirées où l'on raconte des histoires d'horreur.

« Mme la Chauve-Souris brûlante m'a foncé dessus ! »

Et Yosafire me sauta dessus comme l'aurait fait la chauve-souris. En la sentant sur moi, j'eus la peur de ma vie et me mis à crier.

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

L'instant d'après la lumière se ralluma et je vis mon agresseur, le démon assise sur moi.

« J'ai eu la même réaction ! Tu vois t'es vraiment dedans ! »

Froze la tira par le pull en la dégageant de moi et m'aida à me relever. Puis elle éteint les bougies désormais inutiles.

« Tu arrêtes un peu ça ? Tu vas finir par la traumatiser ou vous blesser toutes les deux.

-Pff, t'es pas drôle… »

À vrai dire, je ne me sentais pas tant en sucre que ça, et je ne pense pas avoir été si traumatisée, sur le coup, c'est vrai qu'elle m'a fait peur mais au final…

« Et alors j'ai appelée Froze pour la prévenir que Mme la Chauve-Souris brûlante m'avait attaquée. Et comme tout bon chevalier prêt à aider sa dame, elle est venue !

-Lorsque j'ai eu son appel, je me suis d'abord demandé ce qu'elle me voulait à cette heure-là. Mais vu sa voix, j'ai préféré me dépêcher. Quand je suis arrivée, je l'ai vue allongée sur le sol et à côté une flaque de sang. Elle était évanouie. Je l'ai tout de suite ramenée chez elle prise de panique, mais fort heureusement, son pouls battait. Je lui ai donné les premiers soins que je pouvais faire et j'ai veillé à ses côtés cette nuit.

-Ce matin quand je me réveillée, je me suis demandé si c'était un rêve, mais j'ai vu Froze endormie sur une chaise à côté de moi. Elle était vraiment mignonne comme ça !

-Pas besoin de tes commentaires, tu sais… rougit la jeune fille.

-Kyaaaah ! Fu-roooze est toujours très mignonne ! Surtout quand elle rougit ! »

Yosafire reçut à nouveau un coup de la part de son amie.

« Assez !

-Roh… Enfin bon j'ai voulu me lever de mon lit mais je ne savais pas que ma jambe me faisait si mal alors je suis tombée. Et j'ai réveillé sur le coup Froze. Elle m'a aidé à me relever et m'a demandé si ça allait alors, je lui ai dit : « Tu sais, il en faut plus que ça pour me casser » mais ça n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire. Alors nous sommes allées au BlancBlack Castle. Nous avons pris le téléporteur, les escaliers sont beaucoup trop. Et épuisants aussi. Puis Ms Etihw et Mr Vieil Homme était en au haut, comme à leur habitude. On leur a tout raconté et Etihw m'a soignée complétement. Et à ce moment nous sommes sorties du château et nous sommes rentrées chez moi. J'ai fait du chocolat chaud, et Froze, du thé. Et puis d'un seul coup, tu as ouvert la porte en criant comme une malade « Yosaf ! Tout va bien ?! J'ai entendu dire que tu as été agressée ! ». Alors je t'ai répondu « Eh ? Agressée ? Ah tu parles de ces égratignu…

-C'est bon, je crois qu'elle en a assez !

-Oui, c'est bon merci ! Au fait, demandais-je, perplexe, tu as fait la même scène avec Ms Etihw et Mr Kcalb ?

-J'ai voulu, mais Froze m'en a empêchée…

-Je crois que je comprends un peu Froze.

-Eh ?! Pourquoi toi aussi tu te mets contre moi ?! »

Nous riions de bon cœur. J'étais heureuse d'être avec mes amies et je n'aurais voulu en rien que cela ne change. Soudainement je réalisai :

« Au fait, pensez-vous que cette chauve-souris ait un rapport avec le trou sur le chemin du jardin ?

-En effet c'est une bonne question… Etihw aussi se demandait cela.

-C'est effrayant, frissonna Yosafire, j'ai pas envie de revoir Mme la Chauve-Souris brûlante !

-Et puis, d'où viennent-elles à ton avis, me demanda Froze.

-Je sais pas, mais bien de quelque part. Du trou peut-être ?

-Tu as déjà vu des chauves-souris souterraines ?

-C'est vrai, répondis-je.

-C'était pas des chauves-souris comme les autres ! Elle avait du feu ! Elle brûlait !

-Hum… »

Tout d'abord un trou inquiétant creusé par on ne sait qui, parfaitement rond, sur le chemin vers la forêt qui mène au jardin, puis, une chauve-souris enflammée… C'est vrai que cela commençait à être inquiétant. Et si ça venait... d'un autre monde ? Je frissonnais à cette idée. J'ai toujours été intéressée par ces histoires d'autres mondes. Depuis que Mr Lowrie m'en avait parlé, j'avais tout de suite trouvé cela passionnant. Enfin c'était sûrement mon imagination, comment des êtres comme des chauves-souris pouvaient elles se déplacer de mondes en mondes par des trous ? Cela me paraissait impensable, mais d'un autre côté, quoi d'autre ? Et d'où pouvait elle venir ? Il y avait beaucoup trop de mystères dessus.

"Ohé ! Yosafire à Novella, vous m'entendez ?"

Le jeune démon passait la main devant mes yeux.

"Ah ! D-désolée ! Rougis-je. Je réfléchissais à la chauve-souris ...

-Encore la dessus ? Je te demandais si tu voulais de la tarte aux pommes de Dialo, tu en veux ?

-Eh bien si tu en as encore, pourquoi pas. Mais je vais bientôt aller voir Mr Lowrie, cependant.

-Encore, s'étonna Yosafire. Tu as des cours particuliers dis-moi ! Ou il se passe quelque chose entre vous deux ?

-Non, non, je dois lui poser quelques questions, c'est tout ! Et qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ?!"

Je sentais mes joues virer au rouge. Mr Lowrie ? Je le considérais comme mon père ! Je trouvais ça abject !

"Le beau chevalier a aidé sa gente dame ~

-Il a au moins une dizaine d'années de plus que nous, répliquai-je, y a aucun moyen !

-Bon d'accord, mais c'est bon pour une fois !"

Le démon tapota ma tête comme elle l'aurait fait à un chien. Je ne comprenais vraiment plus rien.

"Fais pas gaffe à elle. Elle est juste stupide. "

Je mangeai en vitesse mon morceau de tarte, puis me hâtai vers la bibliothèque. Mr Lowrie était sûrement là. Mr Lowrie devait être là. Je filai au rayon univers, il aimait ce genre de livre. Je le vis penché sur un de ses bouquins favoris.

"Mr Lowrie. Faut qu'on parle."

Je m'installai sur le fauteuil en face de lui. Le professeur releva la tête, surpris par mon attitude. Il feignit de le montrer en jouant la carte humour :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux des conseils pour séduire les gars ?"

Je souris à sa phrase. Même si je n'avais pas besoin de conseils.

"Nan, c'est quand même plus important. Est-ce que vous pouvez me parler un peu de votre ancien monde ?

-Ah, ce n'est que ça ! Alors c'est pas si grave !

-C'est très important, me vexais-je.

-D'accord, d'accord ! Mais je ne peux pas dire grand-chose de plus que tu ne le saches vraiment. Il y avait deux soleils dans mon monde, mais même avec ça, il y faisait toujours mauvais. Et puis, il y avait beaucoup de personnes qui y habitaient, mais tous ne pensaient qu'a des mauvaises actions.

-Et vous, vous y pensiez à des mauvaises actions ?

-Moi ? Peut-être quelques-unes de temps en temps, très rarement, j'étais très pacifique. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'on m'a viré ?

-Viré ? Vous n'êtes pas parti de vous-même ?

-À vrai dire à cette époque je n'en savais pas grand-chose des autres mondes...

-Et quel était le moyen de passage entre les mondes ?

-Je ne me souviens pas très bien de ces moments, un téléporteur peut être ? Mais dis-moi, pourquoi ces questions ? Tu veux partir ?"

Il avait plutôt l'air inquiet. J'appréciais de voir qu'il tenait à moi et je le rassurai tout de suite :

"Non, bien sûr que non ! Je me posais juste des questions à propos du trou et aussi de l'attaque de Yosaf...

-Attends un peu, m'interrompit-il, quel trou ? Et quelle attaque ?"

Je n'en revenais pas. Il ne s'en était même pas mis au courant ? Je lui expliquai en vitesse ce qu'il s'était passé.

"Eh bien... Heureusement que tu me dis qu'elle va mieux. J'espère que ça ne se recommencera plus...

-Alors, est ce que les chauves-souris enflammées viennent de votre monde ?

-Non, je n'en ai jamais vues de telles. Désolé.

-Pas grave, merci quand même !"

J'avais décidé de mener mon enquête. Je me dirigeai vers le jardin, les chauves-souris vivaient la nuit, non ? Je n'avais alors pas de risques, je supposais.

Passant devant le trou je me mis à l'observer. Il était parfaitement rond, et une petite femme pouvait s'y allonger sans soucis de place. Il était aussi profond, on ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose d'en haut.

"C'est à ce moment-là que je voudrais que mes ailes grandissent un peu. "

C'est vrai je ne pouvais pas voler et c'était parfois un handicap fort gênant. Je pris mon téléphone et photographiai le gouffre. Peut-être trouverai-je des indices dessus à la bibliothèque ? J'avançai sur le chemin du jardin. C'était très paisible l'après-midi et j'atteignis le parc de fleur rapidement.

Je pensais à la conversation avec mon professeur, quelque chose me gênait et il me cachait sûrement la vérité. Et puis le fait qu'il puisse penser à des mauvaises actions me rebutaient. Il était toujours tellement gentil ...

Je remarquai une trace de sang séché au beau milieu des fleurs. Celui de Yosafire, j'imaginais. Je m'asseyais à côté. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire à part constater que la tache brisait la beauté des végétaux et leur donnait un aspect presque inquiétant.

Je fermai les yeux. C'était une belle fin d'après-midi je trouvais. Une douce bise caressa mes cheveux, et me rafraîchit les idées. La vie ici était belle et je ne voulais pour rien au monde quitter mon quotidien. Je fermai les yeux et humai l'air.

Je me demandais pourquoi je ne me souvenais plus de mon passé… Tout encore était brouillé dans mon esprit. Le dernier souvenir que j'étais remonté d'il y a quelques ans, lorsque j'étais sur la plage au sud du village. Le sable y était fin d'habitude mais il me collait à la peau, ce soir-là. Un orage avait éclaté mais je n'avais pas le courage de me bouger.

Soudainement je sentis quelque chose me sauter dessus. Le choc fut tellement fort que mes lunettes tombèrent à terre. Je regardais, effrayée. Oui, c'était bien ce que je pensais. La chauve-souris enflammée. Ma vision était brouillée, je paniquais. Je la sentais tourner autour de moi, j'esquivais les coups en reculant mais de cette façon je m'éloignais de la sortie.

Lorsque je sentis qu'il était trop tard je fermai mes yeux et me couvrit la tête pour me protéger. Un bruit de coup de feu se fit entendre puis du sang gicla sur moi. Je n'avais rien senti, comment cela se faisait-il ? Lorsque j'ouvris je vis la chauve-souris transpercée d'une balle et la silhouette d'un ange blanc s'enfuir.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'Acuta était arrivée, et elle et moi étions devenues de très bonnes amies. Malgré son caractère assez particulier et ses paroles plus ou moins blessantes, je trouvais en elle quelque chose d'adorablement touchant, même si cela pouvait paraître étrange. Elle passait parfois chez moi et s'installait à côté de ma bibliothèque pour bouquiner, de mon côté, je préparais une théière de chocolat chaud ainsi qu'un gâteau fruité accompagné d'une glace rhum raisin, elle dévorait ça avec avidité, c'était d'après ma détermination, son goûter préféré. Puis, elle se remettait à lire, une couverture lui couvrant les épaules. Cela devenait une habitude pour moi, et je la rejoignais souvent pour lire à côté d'elle.

Ces jours-ci rien en particulier n'arrivait. L'accès au jardin avait été barricadé et personne n'avait était attaqué de plus. C'est un jour comme celui-là que je proposai à Acuta de partager notre goûter en trop avec les habitants du BlancBlack Castle. Ms Etihw et Mr Kcalb allaient sûrement apprécier le présent et Mr Wodahs et Ms Grora également. Mon amie haussa les épaules et me dit :

"Fais comme tu veux...

-Eh bien, lui répondis-je, allons-y !

-J'ai jamais dit que j'allais venir avec toi.

-Oh s'il te plaît ! Je suis sûre que tout le monde là-bas te plaira !"

Sans attendre la réponse de la jeune fille je la pris par le poignet et allai gaiement vers le château. Avec Acuta, j'avais appris à montrer un peu d'autorité et ne pas toujours me laisser faire. Cela pouvait paraître étrange mais j'y arrivais mieux avec elle qu'avec d'autres personnes. En entrant dans le château nous vîmes deux chats passer. Je m'exclamai à mon amie

"Oh des chats ! Ils sont mignons tu ne trouves pas ?

-Ça va. C'est des chats quoi.

-Ah, tiens, tu es revenue Novella ? Et qui est cette jeune fille à tes côtés ?"

Je me retournai, c'était Mr Wodahs qui gardait l'entrée de la grande salle.

Je me rappelai que notre dernière rencontre fut pour le moins gênante et je bégayai bêtement en rougissant, gênée.

"A-ah ! C-c'est vous Mr Wodahs ! Désolée de... C'est mon ...

-Je m'appelle Acuta, je suis arrivée par je ne sais quel moyen dans ce village il y a une semaine. Enchantée, hum...

-Wodahs, archange de ce monde, bienvenue.

-Très bien, Wodahs, je serais ravie de vous aider en tant que nouvelle ange.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, fais plutôt attention à toi, le village subit des attaques en ce moment. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils s'en prennent à des citoyens innocents.

-Merci, je serais prudente."

Je venais d'être ignorée royalement par Mr Wodahs et Acuta qui se présentaient de façon très formelle. Les deux ne me regardaient même plus et semblaient m'avoir oubliés.

"Ne laisse pas trop Novella seule tout de même..."

Je soupirai et remerciai Mr Wodahs dans mes pensées, j'avais peut être un peu d'importance ?

"...elle a besoin de quelqu'un comme toi.

-Novequi ?

-N-ne m'oublie pas si facilement !"

Je soupirai d'exaspération des propos de la jeune ange, je connaissais son caractère mais tout de même.

"Ah ! Au fait, Mr Wodahs, nous avons un peu de gâteau, si vous en voulez..."

Je lui tendis mon panier d'où sortait une odeur fruitée.

"Désolé, je ne peux pas manger à mon poste."

C'est vrai, l'archange était très à cheval sur ses principes, et nous proposa d'aller voir Ms Etihw et Mr Kcalb, nous acquiesçâmes et ouvrîmes la porte. Je regardais mon amie, et je crus surprendre une couleur rosée sur ses joues. Serait-ce possible que ?... Mes suppositions furent stoppées par Ms Etihw :

"Ah ! Novella et hum ...

-Acuta, continua Mr Kcalb. Si tu n'es même pas capable de connaître tes sujets...

-Je le savais ! Quel bon vent vous emmène ici ?

-Je ne sais pas si c'est un vent, leur répondit l'ange aux cheveux blanc en me pointant d'un coup de tête."

Un silence s'abattit, je baissai la tête vers mon panier et remis mes lunettes.

"On vient vous amener un petit goûter. Peut-être que vous en voulez un peu ?"

Je m'avançai vers la Déesse et le Diable, mon énorme panier en main. J'avais atteint leur table en oubliant l'estrade. Je n'y manquai pas et trébuchai dessus, mon panier s'envolant. Je regardai avec de grands yeux effarés le gâteau se diriger vers le visage de Mr Kcalb. Je ne pouvais pas laisser cela se passer, il fallait que j'agisse.

Prenant tout mon courage à deux mains, je pris appui sur mon pied libre et sautai pour attraper la sucrerie, d'un geste inattendu, je lançai mon bras et atteignit l'assiette. Mes petites ailes battaient pour me faire avancer. Je me laissais retomber, agrippant le gâteau. J'avais sauvé Mr Kcalb. Je fermai les yeux attendant le choc. Lorsque les rouvrit, j'avais le plat sur mes genoux et Ms Etihw ainsi qu'Acuta applaudissaient. Une main se posa sur mon épaule, venant d'au-dessus de moi.

"...Merci..."

Je me rendis compte à ce moment-là que j'étais tombée assise sur les genoux du Diable. Je descendis rapidement en implorant ses excuses, rouge de la tête aux pieds.

"C'était un coup monté, demanda la Déesse, c'était assez impressionnant ! J'ai retenu ma respiration pendant quelques secondes, c'était pas mal. Combien de répétitions ?

-T-totale impro, je murmurai.

-Tu m'as plutôt impressionnée, pour une fois que tu fais quelque chose qui sort de l'ordinaire.

-Tes paroles sont aussi tranchantes que des couteaux, Acuta..."

Je posai le gâteau sur la table. Et m'inclinai devant l'homme pour une dernière excuse.

"Ce n'est rien, me dit-il. Ce fut très courageux de ta part.

-Merci !"

Même si pour moi ce n'était pas tellement le courage qui m'avait poussé. C'était plutôt la peur de sa colère s'il l'avait reçu sur lui.

"Eh bien ce fut un bon divertissement en tout cas, reprit la jeune femme, vous pourrez nous refaire un spectacle comme celui-ci.

-Vous pourrez même faire une tournée dans le monde entier comme ça, continua Acuta.

-C'était pas un spectacle !"

Etihw se mit à rire :

"C'est tellement drôle de te taquiner, Novella !

-? Quoi ?...

-Ah, en tout les cas, merci pour le gâteau ! Vous voulez en manger avec nous ?

-On est déjà remplies, répondit Acuta, et puis, elle va finir par vraiment grossir, à force de manger.

-Mais c'est toujours toi qui en prend le plus..."

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sortions de la grande salle et croisions Mr Wodahs qui nous fit un léger signe de tête en nous voyant.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la ville, mon amie prit la parole soudainement :

"Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il y avait des personnes "cool" dans le château."

Cela sonnait un peu comme un reproche, mais pour moi, ce fut une victoire.

"Je suis contente...

-Tant mieux pour toi.

-Tu me demandes pas pourquoi ?

-Pour quoi ?

-Parce que je t'avais dit que ça allait te plaire. Et ça t'a plu, ça me rend heureuse.

-T'es trop sentimentale, tu sais ? Et puis t'as eu raison une fois, te lances pas trop de fleurs, et c'est pas pour ça que je t'ai demandé pourquoi toute façon.

-Tes paroles sont dures tu sais... Ah, au fait, que penses-tu de Mr Wodahs ?"

La jeune fille était un peu devant moi et je ne pouvais pas voir son visage à cause de sa mèche. Malgré cela j'étais sûre que ses joues avaient pris un peu plus de couleur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? Je le trouve sympa. Et puis en tant qu'archange il est mon supérieur.

-Oh tu sais, il n'y a pas vraiment de supériorité ici, à part bien sûr pour Ms Etihw et Mr Kcalb...

-Ce monde est plutôt étrange...

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

-Le mien était bien différent. Genre complètement.

-Tu viens d'un autre monde, Acuta ?! Tes souvenirs sont revenus ?"

J'étais abasourdie, je savais que mon amie n'était pas d'ici, mais de là à venir d'un autre monde ! Je voulais tout savoir, ma curiosité avait été éveillée.

"Je les ai toujours eus, j'ai juste menti en disant que je les avais perdu."

Je m'empressais de lui poser des questions :

"Pourquoi as-tu menti ?

-Je savais que vous aviez des problèmes d'invasions en ce moment, cela aurait parut louche. J'aurais pu être prise pour un espion. Je m'expose à un grand risque en t'en parlant.

-Je ne le dirais à personne, je te le promets !"

Sur ces mots je lui tendis mon petit doigt. De la tristesse ainsi que de l'incompréhension se lurent dans son regard. Je savais que ça devait être dur pour elle. Je l'incitai à faire de même et croisai mon auriculaire avec le sien. En lui souriant je lui dit :

"Promis, juré !

-Vraiment trop puérile..."

Je me fichais de ses remarques, tout ce que je pouvais voir était une jeune fille qui avait besoin d'aide, et qui plus est, une amie. Elle avait sûrement besoin de se libérer, elle se sentirait mieux comme ça.

"Viens allons en parler dans un endroit plus calme. "

Je la saisis par la main et nous courûmes vers la plage. Je me sentais toute excitée. Peut-être était-ce un sentiment puéril comme le disait Acuta, mais peu m'en importait. J'aimais ce sentiment, il me rendait heureuse. Arrivée devant la mer, nous reprîmes notre souffle.

"Je... je ne savais pas... que la mer était... si loin... !"

Je surpris un sourire ainsi qu'un pouffement de rire de la part d'Acuta. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux.

"Eh ? J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?

-N-non, du.. tout !"

La jeune fille regarda l'étendue d'eau qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. La vue était fantastique d'ici et le spectacle du soleil qui s'y enfonçait était merveilleux.

-C'est vrai, cette vue est vraiment relaxante, je trouve."

Je m'assis sur le sable fin et enlevai chaussures et chaussettes. Voyant que mon amie restait debout, je tapotai le sol à côté de moi de ma main, l'invitant ainsi à me rejoindre. Je n'attendis pas longtemps pour que la jeune fille m'imite. L'eau mouillait de temps en temps nos orteils, mais c'était le cadet de nos soucis. J'entendis après un long silence un murmure :

"Merci..."

Ce fut la première fois que j'entendais des paroles comme celles-ci de sa part. C'était assez étrange, mais cela devait être la première fois qu'elle était vraiment sincère avec moi.

Je lui souris et lui proposai de me raconter un peu son histoire.

"Eh bien, je viens d'un monde horrible par rapport à celui-ci. Un monde sur les nuages où vivent des anges dirigés par une dictature. Plus aucune liberté, même jusque dans les vêtements. Cependant avec un groupe d'amis, nous avions décidé de nous révolter contre le gouvernement. Tout se passait bien, nous distribuions des tracs, nous voulions rassembler le plus de personnes possible et cela était bien parti pour marcher. Jusque ce jour-là...

-Ce jour-là ?"

Je n'en revenais pas, elle qui d'habitude parlait de façon si tranchante était maintenant si...

"Des gardes nous prirent en train de distribuer. J'ai bien cru que nous allions y passer. Heureusement nous en sortîmes vivants mais... Ils m'avaient pris quelque chose encore plus important que ma liberté. Ils l'ont apparemment envoyé dans ce monde. Ma venue ici a pour but principal pour le retrouver.

-Acuta, je ne savais pas que...

-Personne ne pouvait le savoir.

-Et quel était ce quelque chose, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

-Je... Ne peux pas te le dire. Désolée."

Le passé de mon amie n'avait pas été très gai, cela m'attristait un peu. Elle avait cependant un but pour lequel elle semblait pouvoir tout donner. De mon côté, je ne savais rien. Je n'avais rien, je voulais savoir ce qu'il s'était passé bien sûr mais je ne savais même pas par où je pouvais commencer.

Je serai entre mes mains mon pendentif. Je sentais qu'il avait un rapport avec mon histoire mais lequel ? Me voyant de la sorte, mon amie me demanda :

"Qu'est-ce que tu tiens, comme ça ?"

Je lâchai le collier et le montrai à mon amie :

"C'est un pendentif que j'avais déjà sur moi, quand on m'a trouvée. Je pense qu'il pourra m'aider à retrouver mon passé...

-Il est plutôt joli... J'espère aussi qu'il pourra t'aider..."

La jeune fille eut de nouveau l'air triste et regarda la mer. Peut-être avait-elle perdu quelque chose de la sorte ?  
Le ciel avait pris une teinte orangée-rose et le soleil était presque couché. J'aurais aimé que cet instant dure une éternité. Soudainement, je sentis mon téléphone sonner dans ma poche. Un appel de Macarona. Je m'excusai à Acuta et répondis :

"Allo ?

-Allo Novella ? Acuta est aussi avec toi ?

-Oui, pourquoi tu la veux ?

-Non, pas la peine, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! C'est l'heure du rassemblement !

-Du rassemblement ? Lequel ?

-Argh c'est pas vrai... Grora a organisé un rassemblement d'urgence ! C'est sur la place, dépêchez-vous un peu !

-O-ok on arrive tout de suite !"

Je raccrochai le téléphone et le replaçai dans la poche de ma jupe. En me dépêchant de mettre mes chaussures je dis à Acuta :

"Dépêche, il y a un grand rassemblement apparemment sur la place ! Si on arrive en retard..."

La jeune fille s'exécuta et nous arrivâmes sur la place quelques minutes plus tard. Nous nous frayâmes un chemin entre les habitants pour nous installer aux côtés de nos amis.

"Vous en aviez mis du temps ! Vous étiez où ?

-S-sur la plage...

-Mais il y a eu un appel pour tout le monde, comment vous aviez fait pour ne pas l'entendre ?

-Faute à Novella, c'est elle qui a eu l'idée."

J'avais oublié le tranchant d'Acuta, cela me fit tout drôle.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Je regardais Ms Grora s'avancer avec à la suite Ms Etihw accompagnée de Mr Kcalb ainsi que Mr Wodahs en fin de cortège.

"Nous vous avons rassemblés ici pour quelque chose de grave, genre vraiment. Notre monde a été attaqué par deux autres, nous sommes envahis et nous savons pas quoi faire pour y remédier. "

Envahis ? Par deux autres mondes ?! Cela commençait à devenir vraiment très inquiétant. Je ne savais pas comment ça allait se finir.


End file.
